The Lost Circle
by Anonymous-Dragon
Summary: Set among the stars, an unknown woman with a fragmented past and mysterious origins is set to live inside the construct of Crystal City under the watchful protection of the Circle of Light. Why? How? What? Yeah, answers lie ahead...somewhere along the banter detours and hopeless romance dead ends. Enjoy! Everyone besides Dai Atlas is an OC. Poor guy. *IDW universe*
1. State of Affairs

It was so _bright_. A hand was brought up before her face, casting a light shadow over her eyes. But it did not matter, even if she _wanted_ to **see**, it was almost impossible. Everything behind her eyelids was a haze of colorful whites, grays and blacks. The world was a swirling mass of nothing, and yet, it was her everything.

Warm. Something warm touched her face, removing the strands of wet hair from her forehead. Her hair slid across her skin like a slender serpent, trailing down the sides of her cheeks and lashing at her bare throat. Soft words were…spoken? She did not understand them.

_What is happening…where am I?_

* * *

_It is…mid-April…my birthday is coming soon; I will be 27. _Soft, unblemished hands softly grazed down the surface of her skin. It felt like wisps of silk, as her fingers traversed down the sides of her forearm. _I…I…I have a husband. _The image of a handsome man seeps into her brain, his white smile reaching his hazel eyes. _I work in the military…I fly in airplanes. _The roaring rush of turboprop engines engulf her senses for a brief moment, the smell of exhaust and fuel tingling her nose. _My name…is Dianne._

Slowly, as though she were made of glass, she brought her hands away from her naked body and observed them. Something…was missing?

_There, on your right forearm. No tattoo._ A thumb came down onto the pale skin, brushing against the blonde hairs that lay there. _No scars_. Her hands, seemingly…new. Perfect, without flaw. This was the case of her entire body, as she sat in suspended space, marveling over herself.

But it felt all…wrong.

She then gripped the sides of her arms in a state of immediate panic, and screamed.

* * *

_This…is this death?_ Subconsciously, Dianne wrapped further into herself, feeling her hair glide over her bare legs like a silk curtain. Everything was dark, and yet, she could see. The outline of her feet, each individual toe, as she stared downwards at herself. _Think, think…what happened? _

Fragments came to her mind as she struggled to collect and piece together how she came to be here. There were gaps, some huge, in her memory. Only recent events were somewhat clear, whilst older memories were like looking through a blurry lens. She tapped a toe in thought. _Did I die?_

Tears began to fall. _Am I dead?_ _Will I be like this…for eternity?_

* * *

***She know?* **The Ailon telekinetically thinks. The alien seemingly glides beside its partner, looking through the empty air as though there were something to see.

***She remember. Past know.* **The other Ailon thinks in return, its long, white finger reaching forward for something not there. ***She one.* **

The Ailon's overly large, translucent eyes stared into the unknown. ***No. Not one. One of Many.***

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Stryder sat atop his craggy rock top casually, leaning back slightly to enjoy the colors changing in the sky above. There was no suspicious activity to be had today, which left him with a rather quiet evening. About thirty miles to his east, Crystal City was starting to shine. With darkness descending soon, the city would become a beacon of light, a single star on the floor of Theophany.

_Brpp Brpp. _Onyx, metallic hands grabbed at the communicator on his side. Touching the screen with a thumb, a soft blue light illuminated the mech's face as he read the message displayed. His jawline was graced with a golden frame, which currently shifted side to side as Stryder grinded his denta from habit.

A face blacker than dark space was soon cradled in a hand, the maroon lines running down the sides of his cheeks helping form a look of boredom. Golden optics squinted as the lines were read, and a sigh soon followed.

_Council meeting will be held immediately. All members are to report. _

Standing upright, the cybertronian took a small leap from his secluded cliffside, his body deftly transforming into his alternate mode of a sleek black, gold and red jet. In mere moments, Stryder glided effortlessly across the purple sky, reaching the city limits and eyeing a familiar figure down below. Reverting back into his primary, he lightly touched down to the surface and gave an exasperated glance to his friend.

"You know, when I was nominated to be on the council, I didn't think it would be so…"

"Important? Responsible?" His friend offered.

"…dry." Stryder finished, a wry grin coming to his lips. "I don't know how you can be so 'Ultimate Warrior of Primus' all the time, Spec."

The darker red and white mech gave a snort. "Being mature and accountable should be every member's goal, and it certainly doesn't make me an 'Ultimate Warrior of Primus'." Spec eyed his friend as they began making their way to the main council chamber. "Just because you fail to grow from your lack of inexperience and foolish endeavors doesn't give you the excuse to look down on others who do."

Stryder's cool façade didn't falter at his friend's harsh words. He was more than used to it at that point. "Look down? I only look _up_ to you, Spec. You're the mech I aspire to be someday." He gave a taunting clap on Spec's shoulder plating. "Besides, _someone's_ got to keep things interesting around here, might as well be me."

"Unless you wish to be late for a third time, I suggest you keep things bland and hurry up. Or do you want to be out of Dai Atlas' good graces forever?"

Styrder cringed. "Oh, yeah, woops. He's still not happy with me, is he?" They were nearing the steps now, and proceeded with double the haste.

"Let's see, getting drunk and illegally speeding through the streets on an unauthorized hovercycle, only stopping to literally crash into an administrative department? No. I don't think he's forgotten. You were extremely lucky to not have been suspended from the council."

"Oh boy, and miss sessions like these? Praise Primus indeed." Stryder grimaced, his sarcastic tone ebbing away once they proceeded inside. "Eh, it was probably the most exciting thing those boys up in admin got to experience all year, or for the rest of their lives, for that matter." Their footsteps echoed down the hallway as they convened to the main chamber.

"It is good of you to join the rest of us, Spec. Stryder." A loud, commanding voice boomed across the room. Dai Atlas' face nodded to Spec, who gave a respectful greeting in return. Upon turning his attention to the younger mech, his face darkened slightly. "Come and take your seats, our visitors will be here soon."

Stryder's shoulder plates drooped slightly in a downward shrug, as he walked to his designated seat and comfortably positioned his weight in it, carefully placing his great sword to the side of him. His optics swept across the council chamber, eyeing everyone in attendance with minor interest. When his sweep landed on Dai Atlas, he noticed the mech was paying him great consideration, with a stare that could kill a turbofox. Quickly looking away, he picked up the data pad awaiting his attention, pretending to take great interest at the screen. It was blank.

"Ah, here are our guests." Dai Atlas suddenly announced, turning everyone's attention to the four figures walking down the hall.

_Ailon's? They haven't been seen for millennia. _Stryder thought, propping his elbows on the table and interlacing his hands. Propping his chin atop, he watched as the three Ailon's almost glided to the dais, a strange visual as their elongated bodies practically swam through the air. A fourth robed figure was brought forward between them, a large blindfold covering where its eyes should be. He could see it wasn't an Ailon, but an organic nonetheless. _They're so damn creepy__**.**_

"State the purpose of your visit." Dai Atlas was all business, his posture tall and proud. "We normally do not grant audiences with organics."

_Then why did you?_ Stryder couldn't help but think, reverting his eyes back to the alien visitors.

A long finger extended forward, pointing at Dianne. ***She one. Many lost.* **The Ailon's telepathic thought entered through everyone's mind in the room, followed by hundreds of visuals with sounds of Earth. Stryder could even smell the remnant of gunpowder as he witnessed a horrific war in the split of a second. It was a rush of data being poured into their brain modules, and unlike any other council meeting, it gripped his attention.

Dai Atlas held up a hand, and the wealth of information was gone. "I have heard of _Earth_ before, and we are not interested in the affairs of other planets."

Another Ailon slowly shook his head, as though in disagreement. ***Not same. Different. **_**First**_**.***

"First? What does first mean?"

***First all kind.* **

Dai Atlas held a skeptical facial expression, and chewed over his thoughts for a moment. "Why did you bring her here to us? What is it you want?"

The third Ailon regarded something in the distance, as though it was staring at something no one else could see. Chills vibrated through Stryder's frame.

***Safe haven.***

***Safe here.***

***She stay.* **All three Ailon's thought fluidly after the other. ***We see.***

_An organic, living in Crystal City?! _Stryder glanced across the room to Spec, who had his arms folded and was staring at the Ailon's with intensity. He looked disturbed.

"That's out of the question!" A veteran scientist rose from his seat, his hands slamming down on the table in rage. "You can't expect us to keep an organic here! We don't deal with the affairs-"

Dai Atlas calmly waved a hand, dismissing the upset mech. "Hack, sit down."

Stryder witnessed Hack's jaw nearly dislocate and hit the floor. "Y-You can't be serious, Dai Atlas…"

"I said sit." His voice was firm now. When Hack was rooted back into this chair, the commanding cybertronian rose from his. "Where exactly did she come from?"

The first Ailon stepped forward, waving a hand through the air. ***From the first.***

Stryder looked down to the organic in question, as the closest Ailon pushed back her hood, revealing a long tumbling waterfall of tawny-brown hair. It glinted like gold in the light. Carefully, almost gently, the Ailon then removed her blindfold, letting it slip to the floor. ***First of Many.*** Large, almost cerulean blue eyes flitted around the room. When her eyes landed on him, all he saw was the sky.

Small, wet drops fell from her eyes to the floor, which either went unnoticed or ignored by the Ailon's. Stryder regarded the organic carefully, until with a startled realization he discovered she was crying. She just stood there, silently weeping.

"I'll look after her." A voice rang through the room. Every mech fell silent, and Spec's face turned from one of mild irritation to genuine shock. It wasn't until all eyes fell upon him did Stryder realize he had spoken aloud. He was standing from his seat, hands pressed firmly into the table for support. With a cough and the feeling of heat creep up his face, he stood upright and looked to Dai Atlas.

To his utmost surprise, the mech was beholding him with mild regard. "What did you just say?"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"I, uh, I said, 'I'll look after her'." Stryder repeated, hating the fact his voice synthesizer slightly shook. He hoped no one noticed. "I'll be her ward, in Crystal City."

"That's outrageous!" Hack was to his feet again. "If this _thing_ has to stay with us, she should be properly quarantined and kept away from the rest of us!" A wave of murmuring went around. "She has no business with the likes of _you_." A finger was waved threateningly.

Stryder felt heat crawl up his spine for the second time, but for a different reason. "And what is that supposed to mean? I'm on this council for a reason, just like you. Besides, look at her!" He indicated to the organic below them. She was lightly trembling. "What threat is she to us? You want to lock her in a box so she can _rot_. Everyone here knows of your bias towards organics anyways."

A second wave went around the room. Stryder looked to his friend for support, but Spec was staring at the organic instead.

"Enough." Dai Atlas slammed a hand down, immediately quelling all side conversation. With a look of utmost commanding authority, he glanced to Hack and Stryder both. "Hack, you will follow up with Cadmus and give the organic a full diagnostic. I don't want anything possibly contagious to spread through the city. _**Stryder**_-" he stared at the mech intensely. "Since you so readily volunteered yourself, your new primary duties include the safe keeping and well being of this organic. She will go where you go, and vice versa. If any trouble arises due to either of you, I will hold you responsible and you will be punished accordingly. Is that understood?"

Stryder gave a single nod, his thoughts a whirl from what he had just accepted. "Understood, sir."

"Good…I convene this session."


	2. Check Up

Life had become a whimsical blur.

_Brrrt. Brrt._ The robot-machine-_thing_, that had apparently outspoken earlier was standing beside her medical bed, a strange device in its hand that resembled an advanced tablet. Black thumbs darted across the surface of it, its attention rapt and focused. If she didn't know any better, she would venture a guess and say it was texting.

Loud noises, bright lights, and foreign commotion all but threatened to consume her; licking her from the bottom up in a swell of overstimulation. From the moment her eyes opened and took in all the _light_, she felt her only escape was to presume being as small as possible. Small kneecaps dug into her chest, the bone lightly pressing against her breasts. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, no matter how much she tried to stop them.

_I want my Mom. I want my Dad. _Her thoughts were small, and pitiful, and she was soon a foreigner in her own body and mind; much like everything around her. This was not who she was; small, afraid, prey. A tear fell from her cheek.

Noises were made beside her, and she realized the robot was addressing her in its form of tongue. Dianne's face was one of absolute fear and mistrust, but she managed to shake her head in confusion. "I-I'm sorry; I don't understand you." She spoke, her voice small and quiet.

The machine gave a slight start in response to her voice, and she realized it was the first thing she had spoken since she arrived. Its face contorted into a look of puzzlement, and it scratched the elaborate spike protruding from the middle of its head. It was a totally surreal thing, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a robot, she would swear it acted almost human.

"Sorry about that; I forget organics don't have translators like we do." Stryder sheepishly confessed. He laughed.

"O-OH my God!" Dianne gripped the sides of the medical bed in utmost surprise. She felt her mouth drop open, and was afraid for a moment it had fallen off completely. "Y-y-you can talk!" Her voice had become quite loud now, and the other medical officers in the vicinity had all turned from their work to investigate the commotion.

Stryder blinked down at the organic. "Um, I mean, yeah? What did you think?" He asked curiously, tucking his communicator away. He gave an embarrassed glance around at the others. "You sound like you've never seen a cybertronian before."

_Thrum_. A hot heat wave of blood pooled to her brain for a moment, and she felt a brief stab of pain behind her eyes. Something he had just said was familiar to her, but she didn't know what, or why. _Thrum._ She gingerly rubbed her right temple and grimaced slightly from the pain.

Stryder smacked his dome. "Oh, _duh_. I guess you haven't, huh? We're not so common anymore, across the galaxy, but a lot of species know about us. I'm surprised you don't…but maybe that's a good thing-"

Before he could continue, a larger mechanoid came to her side, and gave a shooing motion to Stryder. It said something in that bizarre language, and then turned to her, giving Dianne its full attention. "Is this idiot bothering you? I can have him leave for your medical examination, if you would like."

Dianne gaped like a fish at the white and purple cybertronian, blown away at the normality of it all. They were like people! _People!_

"Oh, um, er, sure." She finally sputtered out.

"You heard her, Stryder. You can wait outside, or come back later. I'll call you when she's finished." The mech gave her a wink and reassuring smile, hitting the other one on the backside of the head with a metal-looking clipboard.

"Ow! I'm going, I'm going. Give me a buzz, I have some errands to run really quick. Thanks Doc!" He turned slightly to Dianne and gave her a small wave. Without even thinking, she returned it. He smiled at her and disappeared around the corner.

"Now, let's see." The medical officer pulled up a rolling chair beside her, thoughtfully looking at the strange symbols inscribed on the screen of his clipboard. "Judging by your shocked expression staring at me, I've taken it Stryder was right and you've never met one of our kind before?" His blue optics met hers, and they softened around the edges.

The compassion and genuine interest were so _human_ to Dianne that she immediately burst into tears. Furiously wiping away her lose of composure, she looked down at the floor in earnest and attempted to control her emotions. "I'm sorry." She breathed, her voice husky.

"Don't apologize." The mechanoid simply stated with a small smile. He extended a hand out to her. "Let's start with the basics. Hi, I'm Cadmus, a senior medical officer. Everyone either calls me Cad or Doc. It's up to you."

Dianne regarded the extended, purple mechanical hand. It was fluid, and almost like hers, with the exception she was made of flesh and bone and he was made of metal plating and cables. He gave her a small nod of encouragement, as though saying '_it's okay, go for it'._ A smaller hand was slightly extended, and hesitated, and then carefully embraced Cad's. She met his eyes and handled his hand cautiously, like he was made of glass.

Cad balanced his clipboard on his-_knee?_ "It's alright, have a look at it if you would like."

Dianne felt her breath quickening, and her eyes flitted back down to their hands conjoined. A strand of stray hair fell past her shoulders, and she tucked it gently back behind her ear. Taking her captive hand, she rotated Cad's until the back of his hand was facing upright. Softly, she placed the tips of her fingers against the violet plating, smoothly running it down to his equivalency of human fingers.

Each digit was a mechanical wonder, and for someone in her (past) profession, it would have been a marvel to dissect and study. The whole design and function of it all was completely astounding to her, and while she intensely studied him, she felt all of her tension and anxiety begin to ebb away.

He carefully flexed his finger for her, and her eyes widened. "Wow." She replied in a breathy voice. Taking her hands back into her lap, she gave her attention back to Cad's face. He looked pleased with himself.

"We ourselves sometimes forget how complicated the cybertronian frame can be, until someone else comes along and appreciates it for us." He picked up the clipboard again. "Okay, now that I've given you my name, may I have yours?"

"It's Dianne." She answered.

"Dianne, it's a pleasure to meet you." The doctor smiled. "I'm the 'unofficial' organic specialist here." He gave air quotes to the term, and it made Dianne smile softly. "Ah, a smile! It looks good on you."

"Thank you." Dianne patiently sat still as Cad gently grabbed her right wrist and extended her arm fully, then repeated the procedure on the left side. He explained his work as he gave her a small physical.

"I've went ahead and reviewed all human construct and anatomy prior to your arrival here, as it seems to be most compatible." He slightly backpedaled in his chair from her, his digits pressing lightly but firmly up her legs. He grabbed her bare feet and ran a thumb up the arches of her foot. Dianne jerked violently in reaction; it was a dangerous tickle zone. "Good." Was all he said, making notes on his screen.

"But I am human." Dianne remarked, perplexed.

Cad's face was passive as he brought a light to her face, shining it in both retinas. "It would appear so, at least." The statement was more for himself than her.

"What?" Dianne felt the anxiety begin to bubble in her chest again. "You mean I'm not? Is that why I'm here?"

Cad set the light aside and raised an eyebrow arch at her. "Hey, settle down. Did the Ailon's explain anything to you?"

"What's an Ailon?" Dianne's mind was filled with the strange, pearl colored aliens. For whatever reason, they elicited no fear to her. "That's what they're called?"

"So I'm guessing that's a no." Cad gave a tired sigh. "Great. It's no wonder you're so stressed out."

"Do you know how I can get back home?" Dianne asked weakly.

Cad held up a hand to her, and she resisted the urge to hold onto it. "There's someone else who should probably explain all of this to you; it's a lot to take in."

That didn't make Dianne feel any better, and she felt a stone sink in her stomach. "I'm never going home, am I?"

Cad watched her face crumple in despair. He internally screamed at the Ailon's and the irresponsibility they displayed. This poor woman was anything but emotionally stable, and he was certain her mental state was on the brink of a breakdown. Knowing the Ailon's, they probably smothered most emotions from her in their presence for easier management. They were a strange, advanced species that way.

Without addressing her question, he motioned for her to hop off the medical table. "If you would please remove your robe so I can finish the physical, and then I'll take some blood samples and scans."

Dianne felt her fingers fumble at the clasps of the robe. She was completely naked underneath it, and even though she had memories of countless physicals in the past with both men and women, it felt awkward for this machine to witness her in that state. She felt her face burn bright red.

Cadmus guessed her insecurities. "It's okay, I just need a few minutes and it'll all be over."

Dianne plopped to the cold floor, her toes curling inwards from the displeasure of the temperature. She allowed her garment to fall around her feet, like a clothed halo. She gazed at the furthest wall with a perfect thousand-yard stare, trying not to focus on the robot's eyes and where they looked. He gingerly turned her around, and then allowed her to modest herself again.

With the robe enshrouding her like a protective outer shield, she sat back into the safety net of the medical table, softly chattering her teeth together. Cad noticed this and gave her a disapproving look from his medical notes.

"You shouldn't do that. Which reminds me, open wide." Dianne complied, and then snapped her jaw shut when his assessment was done. "Okay, let me get some samples and we're almost done."

A thin, metal needle gleamed in the light, and Dianne immediately reacted. _Oh no_.

"What?" Cad stared confusedly at her, holding up his instrument of terror so perfectly it gleamed in the light at her.

"I hate needles." She bit out defensively. Instinctively, she gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white.

Cad processed this. "Wait, really?"

Certain, brain-picked memories of every shot visit for deployments buzzed in her skull. She nodded feverishly. "Oh _yes_."

"Hrm." The Doctor stroked his chin in thought, and held out his hand for her arm. Reluctantly, she gave it, but she tensed so extremely in his light grip she feared her arm would go numb. Cadmus' eyes lit up for a moment as he glanced behind her. "Oh, Stryder is back for you. He's early."

Dianne whipped her head around in response. There was no one there. Brows furrowed, she turned back to the Doctor, aghast as she noticed the needle was already burrowed into her forearm, and small vials of blood were being taken. As soon as it began, it was over, and the Doctor removed his instrument from her person.

Dianne forgot herself for a moment. "That was _dirty_." She narrowed her eyes at him, eliciting a laugh.

"Let's get you finished up, yeah?" He went to apply pressure and wrap her point of needle entry, but discovered the wound had already self-healed. He gave a hum of thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Spec crossed his arms, a look of disapproval etched across his face. "This was clearly a mistake, and something beyond your capacity."

Stryder gave an annoyed glare from behind his data pad. "How so?"

"Do you even know the basic construct of organics?"

The irritated façade quickly melted into a sheepish one. The tip of the data stylus was inserted into his mouth, on which he chewed on thoughtfully. "Errr, no?"

"Man Stryder, you really upped yourself this time!" Booster gave an overly enthusiastic pat on the smaller mech's shoulder plate, nearly slamming Stryder into the table. "What does this organic look like anyways? Hopefully anything but a zryucknar, no offense, if she is."

Stryder removed the stylus and scribbled on the data pad. The word _clothes_ mirrored back at him, to which he circled repeatedly with multiple question marks, followed by the side note: _Research organic needs. Culture?_ He set down the data pad with an exhausted sigh. "No, she's nothing like them."

"Will we get to see her? It sounds exciting! An organic living with us, in Crystal City?!" Rev nearly burst from his seat in excitement, grabbing his drink and chasing his dual curly straws with a clumsy tongue. His auburn-orange eyes beamed. "C'mon Stryder, bring her down here sometime! Please say you will! Please? Please!"

"Cool your turbo fans, Rev." Driveshaft swirled his glass, the neon pink energon giving off a mesmerizing swirl. "Let the guy finish his drink first."

Stryder held up a single digit to his companions, tilting slightly backwards in his seat as he was nearing the end of his glass. He then firmly set his empty glass down with a _clink_. "Okay, rules, especially you Rev, pay attention. Actually, feel free to take notes." Still holding up his single finger, he said. "Rule number one: you can't just keep calling her _organic_. She's got a name guys, and it's...uhh…" _I'm an idiot! I didn't even get her name!_

A second finger quickly came up. "Rule number two: I think she's been through some pretty terrible things, and it's my job to see to it that she's safe and comfortable, so-" he looked directly into Rev's eyes for this statement, and emphasized, "-NOOOO sneaking around her quarters when: A, I'm not there, and B, I'm not there."

Driveshaft snorted, and grabbed an energon goodie. "Is that really a rule?"

"Just for Rev, cause I know what goes on in that little, devious brain module of his." There was a slight scratch in his vocal synthesizer, to which he gave a slight cough to vibrate the irritation away. "And for rule number three: Take it slow with her. Other than that, I hope you all get to meet her soon! Well, except you, Spec, you were kinda there."

Spec gave a noise that sounded borderline aggravated. "Indeed. Nothing impressive."

"What makes you so taken with this organic anyways?" Booster asked. Turning his massive frame to the side, he waved over for another round to their table.

"Oh, we all know Stryder. It's his next big project, or whatever." Driveshaft remarked casually. "Next deca-cycle he'll be telling us some asteroid stranded orphans will need help settling into a new society, and _boof_, organic is no longer relevant."

Stryder pointed to the mech across from him with contempt. "Okay, first off, it's_ poof, _not _boof_. Secondly, maybe some asteroid stranded orphans will need our help, to which I would gladly give. _Thirdly_, she will not become irrelevant. She's a person! Not some side project I'm working on! Completely different circumstances."

"So, how's that hovercycle we heard about last week coming along?" Booster asked with a slight grin.

"Oh, shut up." Stryder reached for another drink as fresh glasses were set on the table, and he gave it a quiet nursing. After a few moments of silence, he sided sarcastically, "It's coming along great, thanks for asking."

Spec observed his long-time friend carefully, red optics regarding the way he sulked in his seat. "What is it you are so drawn to about her?"

The question was spoken with more force than necessary, and it drew everyone's attention away from their drinks and private thoughts. All eyes of multiple colors shifted to the warrior mech as he raised his glass to his lips, buying some time to think. With a second thought, as the rim of his glass grazed his lower lip, he set the drink down and regarded his fellow council member.

"It's her eyes…they're full of nothing but sadness."


End file.
